


“What has Happened to It All? (Crazy, Some Would Say)”

by Wayhaught4Evr



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:59:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught4Evr/pseuds/Wayhaught4Evr
Summary: An angered McQuaid confronts Kate about her kiss with Emaline. He’s confused, because he thought Emaline had feelings for HIM, not Kate. Both Kate and Emaline try to explain to McGuaid, and he relizes that he just has to roll with the punches. My take on what would have happened after the last episode, had Netflix nOT CANCELLED IT INSTEAD OF GIVING IT THE SEASON 2 IT DESERVES!!!! #RenewEverythingSucks





	“What has Happened to It All? (Crazy, Some Would Say)”

There they sat, just a row in front of him, looking at each other with such love and adoration. McQuaid thought he was going to throw up. A white-hot, throbbing lump rose in his throat; a ringing in his ears got louder by the second, threatening to consume his brain in a blinding rage. He couldn’t take it. His fists clenched on the armrests of his chair as he looked at Kate and Emaline in the row in front of him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get out of there.

After the movie was over, McQuaid exited the auditorium. 

“Hey, McQuaid!” Tyler shouted. “Where you going? What about your admiring fans?” McQuaid didn’t answer. The hot obstruction in his esophagus was throbbing to match his heartbeat. The white fire of his anger started to consume his throat, his brain, his entire body. 

_I just don’t get it,_ he thought.  _Was Emaline just fucking with me this whole time? Why didn’t she say anything?_  

Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, when music met his ears. 

_ “I came in on a rainy Thursday, on the avenue...” _

That song...where was it coming from?

_ “I thought I heard you talkin’ softly.” _

It sounded like it was coming from... _the gym?_

_ ”I turned on the lights, the tv, and the radio...” _

_Holy fuck_ , McQuaid thought. The fire in his throat threatened to burn him from the inside out. **_It is!_**

_ “Tryin’ to escape the ghost of you...” _

He stopped at the double doors of the gym. He looked through the window, and what he saw made him sick to his stomach. 

_Emaline Addario was slow-dancing with Kate Messner!_

McQuaid threw up then, in the trash can. His brain was pounding, threatening to shatter his skull. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he cast one last glance at the swayming girls, before he stormed out of the building. 

 

 


End file.
